Bunheads
'' Bunheads'' was a television show that premired on June 11, 2012, on ABC Family. The show ran for 1 season and was left in limbo for 5 months before ABC Family cancelled it on July 22, 2013. Story 'Bunheads '''is the tale of Michelle Simms, a former ballerina who wound up as a Las Vegas showgirl. Seeing her life and career at a dead end, she impulsively takes up the offer of marriage from her persistent admirer, Hubbell Flowers, and moves to his sleepy coastal town, Paradise. His mother, Fanny, does not approve of her son's decision and starts to act rudely towards Michelle. Michelle then storms off and Hubbell tells his mother that he loves Michelle. Fanny then finds Michelle in her dance studio showing Boo, Sasha, Ginny, and Melanie what it is like to be at a Boadway auditon by teaching them a quick dance routine. Fanny then takes Michelle to a local bar and they start to bond. Suddenly, the two recieve news that Hubbell, on his way to find the both of them, had been in a car accident. Hubbell died, leaving Michelle as a widow with no job, nowhere to live, and stuck in Paradise. Once there, Michelle winds up teaching alongside his mother, Fanny, at her ballet school: the Paradise Dance Academy. Main Characters Season 1 *Sutton Foster as Michelle Simms *Kaitlyn Jenkins as Betina "Boo" Jordan *Julia Goldani Telles as Sasha Torres *Bailey Buntain as Ginny Thompson *Emma Dumont as Melanie Segal *Kelly Bishop as Fanny Flowers Supporting/Guest Cast Season 1 *Stacey Oristano as Truly Stone *Zak Henri as Charlie Segal *Nathan Parsons as Godot *Casey J. Adler as Carl Cramer *Matisse Love as Matisse *RaJahnae Patterson as RaJahnae *Jennifer Hasty as Nanette Jordan *Angelina McCoy as Talia *Gabriel Notarangelo as Josh *Alan Ruck as Hubbell Flowers *Kiersten Warren as Claire Thompson *Rose Abdoo as Sam *Julie Claire as Anastasia Torres *Richard Gant as Michael *Kent Boyd as Jordan *Liza Weil as Milly Stone *Jeanine Mason as Cozette *Niko Pepaj as Frankie *Dendrie Taylor as Nina *Garrett Coffey as Roman Development ''Bunheads first appeared on the development slate at ABC Family in September 2010, under the title Strut, when the show recieved a cast-contingent pilot order. Lamar Damon wrote the script, and production was originally expected to begin in Fall 2010. In September 2011, it was reported that the series was to be retooled by Amy Sherman-Palladino, who would serve as executive producer. The series was given a pilot order under the new name Bunheads. '' Reception Bunheads recieved postitive praise from critics, mainly on writing and acting. The show has a 74% rating on metacritic. On August 17, 2012, ABC Family ordered 8 more episodes of ''Bunheads, resuming season 1. The season resumed January 7, 2013. A Season 2 has yet to be ordered and many reports have been conflicting on Season 2 occuring. Eventually ABC Family cancelled the series on July 22, 2013. Awards/Nominations External Links *Official Website *Facebook Page *Official Twitter *Official Tumblr Category:Bunheads